The Bristin Potter Prophecies, Year One
by Tachiwaka13
Summary: Harry and Hermione have two children, and the first one to reach 11 goes to Hogwarts with friends by their side, and are shocked to learn that the same turmoils that their parents went through have come back to relive themselves differently, in the year o
1. The Child of He Who Lived

Disclaimer/Author's Note: I own everyone in this story that you haven't heard of. The rest belong to J.K. Rowling. So, you know, don't take them. Can you believe that I went to BabyNames.com to name most of these new characters? Anyway, it's obvious what this story is about. So, read, review, and enjoy! Please.  
  
The Child of He Who Lived  
  
"There is a castle on a cloud  
  
I like to go there in my sleep  
  
Aren't any floors for me to sweep  
  
Not in my castle on a cloud  
  
There is a room that's full of toys  
  
There are a hundred boys and girls  
  
Nobody shouts or talks too loud  
  
Not in my castle on a cloud  
  
There is a lady, old and white  
  
Holds me and sings a lullaby  
  
She's nice to see and she's soft to touch  
  
She says cosset  
  
I love you very much  
  
I know a place where no one's lost  
  
I know a place where no one cries  
  
Crying at all is not allowed  
  
Not in my castle on a cloud."  
  
The young girl laid in her bed, sprawled about, staring at her mirror, which hung on a closet door beside her bed. Above the top of while linen bed sheets was a small head, covered in sleek brown hair Bristin Potter's eyes, a peculiar mixture of green and brown, shined from a reflection of the moon. She cleared her throat after singing her usual "make-me-go-to- sleep" song and let out a rough sigh, and turned herself over to watch her Play poster. She could easily, much to her random disappointment, see her Hogwarts letter beneath the poster, her name and address twinkling.  
  
"I don't want to go to Hogwarts," she muttered. Bristin turned onto her back, glaring at the ceiling. Slowly, her eyes flickered shut, and she was asleep for the night.  
  
"Bristin, dear!"  
  
A sharp rapping sounded through Bristin's room, waking her instantly. She sat upright, looking around groggily.  
  
Hermione Potter sweetly rapped on her daughter's door. "Get up and dressed, honey. We're going to see Uncle Ron play!"  
  
Hermione heard the quick shuffling of covers, and then the door was open. Bristin was standing there with a wide grin on her face. "Uncle Ron is playing today? Oh, excellent. Can I have breakfast first?" Bristin glanced up at her mother hopefully as her stomach lurched. Hermione smiled brightly, and fidgeted with one of her brown curls.  
  
Hermione had grown into a gorgeous woman since her days at Hogwarts. She had let her bushy hair go immediately after her seventh year, and grown to adore her new chocolate curls that fell down her back.  
  
"Of course - Harry!" Hermione scowled as her husband appeared from nowhere, and took Bristin in his arms. Harry had grown as well, with no apparent change besides his height. His hair was still impersonating a mop, and his eyes are as vibrant as ever. His large, round, fragile glasses were replaced with small, oval-shaped lenses.  
  
"And to breakfast we go!" said Harry Potter playfully. He carried Bristin down the set of stairs, and ran into the kitchen with her. Hermione followed, muttering about how unsafe this was. Already sitting at a round table was an impatient nine year old replica of Harry. Noah Potter was the second Potter child, born with fine brown hair and diverse eyes. Every year brings one summer and one fall, and those seasons bring forth warm brown eyes for Noah. Though during winter, his eyes fade into a bright green, lasting until the end of spring. Besides that, he looked exactly like Harry.  
  
"Mommy, the pan is refusing to serve breakfast until everyone sits down, so hurry!" Noah glared at a pan on the stove as he said this.  
  
Hermione reached into the pockets of her jeans (she insisted that the family wear Muggle clothing around the house), and immediately waved her wand at the smoking skillet. The pan rose into the air, and hovered above the table as Harry deliberately trudged toward the table. It separated steaming, yellow eggs among the plates, and then turned to Hermione, the skillet producing a thin line that turned into a wide smile.  
  
"Bacon, ma'am?" the pan asked Hermione. She nodded as she reached across the table for pepper.  
  
"So, what's planned for today?" asked Harry, gobbling up his eggs.  
  
"Well, we're going to see Ron play Quidditch, and then off to Diagon Alley to get all of Bristin's supplies. September first is close, honey!" she added to Bristin happily.  
  
"Great," muttered Bristin, suddenly interested in the little egg she had left on her plate. She always gobbled her eggs up, and often regretted it when the topic of Hogwarts arose.  
  
"Still don't want to go?" questioned Harry.  
  
Bristin looked up. "Well, not that I don't want to go, it's just that - well, I've never been away from home without you guys, let alone for a whole year. That's not including going to Ahn's house, but it's going to be weird."  
  
"Oh, you'll be fine," said Hermione brightly as the skillet poured bacon and sausages on their plates. "I was extremely nervous when I went to Hogwarts. And look, I ended up meeting your father and Ron, and had the time of my life!"  
  
"And, besides," said Harry, "Anneliese will be there with you. You'll both be in Gryffindor for sure." Anneliese Weasley was Bristin's best friend.  
  
"Yeah," said Bristin, perking up. "I guess it'll be okay. But seven years away from home is too long, Dad."  
  
"You've got Christmas, Easter, and summer holidays to see us," said Noah unexpectedly. He turned to look at the stove to see if the pan was fixing seconds.  
  
"And send us an owl whenever you want too," added Hermione.  
  
"I won't be - "  
  
"You'll be well known," Harry interrupted. "Your dad is Harry Potter, and your  
  
mum is the new Minister of Magic!" Hermione went scarlet, and covered her face with her cup of orange juice as she drank it. "Don't be so shy, Herm," said Harry thickly.  
  
"Oh, shut up, Harry," said Hermione, stifling back a laugh. "Bristin, go get dressed, honey. We need to get a move on. Lord knows how the first game of the year will turn out." 


	2. Good Memory

Chapter 2 - Good Memory  
  
Hermione was close in her suspicion. When they traveled to the stadium by Floo Powder, they met a long line of people, all chatting excitedly.  
  
"Where are we sitting?" asked Noah excitedly.  
  
"In the top box," said Harry, checking their tickets. "Ron's specialty."  
  
"Uncle Ron will be amazing!" replied Bristin, standing on her toes to see over the crowd. Bristin and Noah had grown up calling Ron their uncle all their life, since they didn't have one. And, just because he was quite cool, and they felt he was like an uncle to them. "I can't wait to see Quidditch at Hogwarts!"  
  
"I'm sure you'll love it," said Hermione. "You might even - "  
  
"Bristin!"  
  
The Potter family whirled around to see an eleven year-old girl with long red hair. She was beaming as she reached them.  
  
"Anneliese!" shrieked Bristin, embracing her friend. She hadn't seen Anneliese in days. They were like sisters more than best friends. "How are you, Weasley?"  
  
"I've been better," replied Anneliese with a smile. Anneliese was taller than Bristin, and looked much older than her age. She had solid blue eyes to rival her father's.  
  
"Where is your mum?" asked Hermione, craning her neck to look for the woman.  
  
"Oh, the whole gang is back there somewhere," said Anneliese, rolling her eyes. "Congrats of the Ministry job, Mrs. Potter," she added, beaming.  
  
"Oh, thank you Anneliese," said Hermione, also smiling broadly. "Victoria!" Everyone looked up once again as a tall woman in red robes walked swiftly toward them. Her short blonde hair was billowing behind her in the air. Her eyes were the same as her daughter's, her hair chopped evenly at her shoulders.  
  
"Anneliese!" she said hastily as she reached them. "I told you to walk with me, not run away from me." She looked absolutely furious before she saw the Potters staring at her. "Harry, Hermione, hi," she swept up a broad smile. "Sorry about Anneliese here, a little hyper today." She was one of a kind in England. Victoria was from Salem, Massachusetts in the United States. She was a certified witch, as she attended the Salem Witches' Institute.  
  
"I am not," said Anneliese hotly.  
  
Bristin grinned. "Sure you are. Bristin!" She laughed harder, imitating her friend, as Anneliese hit her on the shoulder.  
  
"How have you been, Victoria?" asked Hermione. "Never better," she replied. "Oh, but Jack Greenwood really ticked me off last night at the office. I was writing the article on - "  
  
"Are you still going on with that boring story about Greenwood? Give it a rest!" Bill Weasley was standing behind them, his usual long hair cut short. He had his arm around Fleur Weasley, a stunningly pretty veela with long silver-blonde hair. Between them was a small boy with dark blonde hair. He was grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"It's little Johnny's birthday," mouthed Bill. "Just turned six." John Weasley looked up at his father.  
  
"Is Uncle Ron gonna play today?" he asked in a small voice.  
  
"Oh, he's adorable," whispered Hermione and Victoria together. Anneliese stuck her finger in her mouth and gagged.  
  
"He's a little cute," whispered Bristin, winking at her friend. Anneliese rolled her eyes, and turned to look around.  
  
"Is anyone else coming?" she asked.  
  
"Some," replied Bill quickly. "Ginny stayed home. She said she'd listen to the commentary on WWN. But, I think Percy and Penelope will be here. Fred and George had some meeting for WWW. And Charlie.we haven't spoken in a while."  
  
"Ticket, sir?" asked a teller. They had reached the entrance. After they all flashed their tickets, they walked into the stadium. Noisy laughter and talking met their ears, and the roaring of a commenter was heard over everything.  
  
"And here we have the first Quidditch game of the season, the Chudley Cannons against the Thailand Twisters! This place is packed today! And, I think we're starting now.are we?" The man paused. "We are? No, make up your mind, Rupert!"  
  
The Potters and the Weasleys all took their seats in the Top Box. Up there, the commenter, a young blonde, was sitting at a small table, looking around the field. "Are we ready to play, Rupert?" he called. After hearing a small, "yes," he smiled and looked up.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, witches and wizards, we all gather here today to welcome the first match of the." he paused, and grinned evilly. "I've said all this already. Let's get on with this match. We introduce the Chudley Cannons!"  
  
Seven men or women shot into the air from nowhere. Dark orange robes lined with black shot out from behind them, caught in the wind. They went past in a blur.  
  
"Go, Weasley!" screamed Bristin and Anneliese in unison, giggling. Half of the stadium erupted in cheers. The Top Box was particularly loud, but maybe it was because Bristin was sitting in front of two families of Weasleys.  
  
"And, the Thailand Twisters!!" Blue and green blurs zoomed around the field almost instantly. The other half of the field was covered in screams from fans. Bristin and Anneliese softly booed under their breath.  
  
The game started quickly. Over and over, both teams' chasers scored back and forth, using tricky moves along the way that earned them extra cheers from the crowd.  
  
Ron Weasley, his hair almost reaching his shoulders now, zoomed across the field with a large, red Quaffle tucked under his right arm. He leaned forward on his Lightspeed broom, the newest brand, increasing the speed. He could hear the sound of two brooms behind him. He was obviously being tailed.  
  
"Behind you, Dad!" Anneliese screamed loudly, looking anxious and biting her lip.  
  
Ron grinned, and quickly did a loop in the air. Two players in turquoise shot under him, two Bludgers trailing them. The black, iron balls pelted the players in the back, and they shot away, squealing in pain. Ron, successful, scored the shot, and zoomed away, enjoying the crowd yelling at him happily.  
  
Minutes later, the seeker for the Cannons shot toward the ground, the Twister seeker close behind. They seemed much focused on a little gold ball flying away from them. Since both of them had Lightspeed brooms, they didn't have a problem catching up with the Snitch.  
  
Instinctively, they both grabbed the Snitch together, and then began to tug with one another.  
  
The beater for the Cannons, noticing the different game going on, sent a Bludger at the seeker. The iron ball smacked into the hands of both seekers instead, and the Cannon seeker let go, terrified. The Twister seeker snatched the Snitch out of the air as it tried to get away.  
  
"120, 70 Twisters!!" roared the commenter gleefully. He was dancing up and down, looking around the field, shouting the results over and over again.  
  
Anneliese pouted, glaring around at the people draped in blue cloaks cheering. "Oh, the Twisters won! Let's go celebrate by dying in a tornado!" Bristin laughed softly, but stopped as Victoria gave her a piercing stare.  
  
"Let's get a move on, Bristin, we need to get you your school supplies," said Harry swiftly, standing up and stretching. Hermione stood as well, reaching into her tiny purse. She drew out a little drawstring bag.  
  
"We can get there through Floo Powder."  
  
"But Mum, Dad!" protested Bristin, "I want to stay."  
  
"Harry, dear, you wouldn't mind taking Anneliese, would you?" asked Victoria, looking down on the field for Ron. "Ron and I have to have tea.it's our anniversary, you know," she said, suddenly beaming. "We need someone to watch Anneliese for us. You guys wouldn't mind, would you?"  
  
"Well, we'll need a babysitter for them. Hermione and I need to go to the Ministry," said Harry.  
  
"A babysitter?" Anneliese exclaimed. "We're eleven! What can we possibly do to your house, Mr. Potter?" Bristin nodded, outraged.  
  
"Loads of stuff, dear," said Hermione curtly, eying them. "They don't need a sitter, but they will have to sit for Noah. But, let's go before the tide comes to Diagon Alley for the day." She beckoned Harry, Bristin, Anneliese, and Noah down a flight of stairs, and then down another, until they had reached the ground level. As they walked outside, a long line was winding around the corner of the stadium.  
  
"I think it's the line to the fireplaces," said Harry, craning his neck to get a look. As they came around the corner, a large stone fireplace came into view. People were throwing Floo Powder into the fire, and shouting to the flames where it was to take them.  
  
Hermione hurriedly dipped her fingers into her little pouch, and threw it into the fire when they reached the large doorway. She handed the pouch to Harry before shouting, "Diagon Alley!" She stepped into the fire, and disappeared.  
  
"Creepy," whispered Anneliese from beside Bristin.  
  
"You next, Noah," said Harry, offering the sack to him. He dipped his tiny fingers in, and then threw the powder at the fire. "Diagon Alley!" croaked Noah, and stepped forward, vanishing before their eyes.  
  
"Ahn, let's go," continued Harry, shoving the bag under her nose. Anneliese collected a bit of the powder in her fingers, and repeated Hermione and Noah's actions.  
  
Harry looked at Bristin hopefully as she nervously took a pinch of Floo Powder, and stepped before the fire. She tossed the powder away, shouting, "Diagon Alley!" Suddenly, she was swept off her feet, plummeting into the green flames.  
  
Bristin, thinking fast, tucked herself into a tiny ball, and spun around, her eyes closed tight. Then, as suddenly as it began, it stopped. She was on her feet, and her mother and Anneliese were helping her stand up steady. Noah was sitting on a wooden crate nearby, rubbing his hair free of soot. Harry appeared, stumbling, behind her. He pocketed the sack in his hand, and then brushed off the soot on him.  
  
"Let's get this on with," said Hermione, looking down the crowded street. "You girls, go get your books, will you? You father, Noah, and I have some other things to buy," she said, smiling at them. She set off down the walkway with Harry and Noah at her heels, and Bristin and Anneliese walked over to Flourish and Blotts. "We'll meet at the ice cream parlor!" she added, looking back.  
  
"Did you bring your list?" asked Bristin, looking around. She grabbed two copies of The Standard Book of Spells, Grade One from a shelf in the front of the shop. Anneliese pulled a thin piece of parchment from her robes pocket, and unfolded it, looking it over.  
  
"Okay, we need."  
  
About ten minutes later, Bristin and Anneliese walked from the bookstore, their arms full of their schoolbooks, Anneliese looking sulky. Bristin had to literally drag her from the bookstore after she spotted a book on spells about hair.  
  
"Your hair is fine," Bristin muttered, twirling her short, brown hair as she spoke. Anneliese ran a shaking hand through her long, red hair. It was thin, and reached down to her waist. She had thin, little bangs hanging over her forehead. "If you say so.oh, the wands store!"  
  
Both girls practically ran into the store, dropping their purchases into two spare chairs. Anneliese reached the register first, and stared up at an old man with wisps of white hair lining his head. He glared at them both.  
  
"Hey, mister," Anneliese said cheerfully, looking past him at the many wands on shelves. "I want a wand. So work your magic." Both girls found this extremely funny as they burst into a fit of giggles.  
  
"Give me your writing hand." He looked at Anneliese intently. Anneliese lifted her right arm and let it fall limply on the counter. Mr. Ollivander wasted no time measuring her arm and fingers and palm and hand. He placed a tape measurer on the counter, and wandered into the back of his store.  
  
"Weird man, eh?" Anneliese whispered, and Bristin nodded absentmindedly as she stayed focused on Mr. Ollivander in the back. He came back moment later with two boxes.  
  
"Your name?" he asked.  
  
"Anneliese Weasley, sir," Anneliese replied, looking past him at the large shelves of wands, and rubbing her wrists. "And this is Bristin Potter." Bristin blushed, and sat down on another chair, hiding herself from view.  
  
"Ah, another Weasley," Mr. Ollivander said casually, though it sounded rude with his soft voice. "I thought I'd seen the last of you when your cousins started to roll in here three years ago. Yes, Benjamin Weasley with his - "  
  
"Please, no more," interrupted Anneliese, looking disgusted. "So, what's your name?" Bristin glanced edgily at her.  
  
"Ollivander," he said in a low voice, "though it would be Mr. Ollivander to you. Miss Weasley, wood, phoenix hair, ten inches, good for charm work, give it a wave." He handed a sturdy-looking wand to Anneliese.  
  
Anneliese, grinning, waved the wand. Immediately, a few golden sparks shot from the tip, and fluttered around before disintegrating.  
  
"Good," said Mr. Ollivander, casting her with his deadly glare and snatching the wand back. "Seven galleons is the price, Miss Weasley." He turned to stare at Bristin as if he'd seen her before. "A Potter, ah?" He began to measure her arm. He turned around and grabbed a box from a shelf beside him. He opened the box, and glanced at Bristin, motioning for her to take it.  
  
Bristin, staring back at him, grabbed the wand from his desk, a wand eleven and a half inches in length, containing a single strand of golden unicorn hair, made of oak. She waved in frantically, and the wand issued red and gold fireworks into the tiny shop.  
  
Mr. Ollivander grabbed his own wand, waved it, and the fireworks died away. Bristin and Anneliese, who had taken cover under a large table, scrambled out and stood, as if nothing had happened.  
  
"Seven galleons, right?" asked Bristin casually, brushing her tangled hair away from her face. She reached into her tiny purse for money, and slipped her new wand into the pocket of her robes. She quickly paid the man, grabbed her wand box, books, and left the store behind Anneliese. She unfortunately gave in to the urge to turn and glance back at Mr. Ollivander, who was dropping the gold coins into a cash register.  
  
"Please tell me we're done," moaned Anneliese, shifting her weight to carry her belongings better. Bristin took hold of the school list, and looked it over.  
  
"Nah, we've got to get cauldrons, gloves." Bristin paused, peering closer at the list. It suddenly looked longer. "Blimey, we've got about another ten minutes to go. Robes, hats, cloaks.darn it! No broomstick for first years!"  
  
"I thought you learned about that ages ago," laughed Anneliese. "Let's get a move on, though. If only your parents had stayed with us. They could have Apparated home with all our things."  
  
Bristin shrugged, and walked on, feeling low. 


End file.
